


Comfort

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [76]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sprace (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racer, as a rule, didn’t like to need anybody.  He was the shoulder, not the cryer.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Racer, as a rule, didn’t like to need anybody. He was the shoulder, not the cryer. If he ever got that inkling of a feeling that he might potentially need someone, he pushed it to back of his mind and punched something - a wall, a Delancey, whichever got on his nerves first. But today, no matter how much he tried to push it down, he needed someone.

Entering the lodging house, he was met by Crutchie, who had been waiting up for him. He knew Racer, there were three other people in the world who knew Racer as well or better than him, and he knew that something had been bothering the boy. He hadn’t been sleeping, he hadn’t been eating, and he hadn’t been selling in Brooklyn.

“Hey,” Crutchie greeted, voice soft, not wanting to wake anyone. If they were going to have this conversation, then he didn’t want anyone else overhearing, “You okay?

He was prepared for any response. A brush-off, anger, indifference. What he wasn’t prepared for was Racer to burst into tears.

“I told Spot I love him.” Race replied, tears falling down his face as he hugged himself.

“Really? That’s wonderful!” Crutchie’s face lit up. Racer had been head over feet for Spot for a long time and the Brooklyn leader obviously returned those feelings.

“No, it’s not.” Racer shook his head, arms tightening around himself, looking smaller than Crutchie had ever seen him look, “It’s horrible. I thought that if I could finally say it that everything would change, but he is just as selfish and solace as ever. Only a masochist could ever love such a narcissist. Help me.”

Race shocked Crutchie by hugging him. Crutchie instantly returned the hug, tucking Racer’s head under his chin as the sat them down on the couch. After a minute, Crutchie replied, “You don’t need help. He just needs time.”

Knowing that Racer didn’t put up with comfort and the accompanying touches for very long, he started to pull away until Racer said, “Wait. Not enough.”

Crutchie sighed, and settled in, knowing that Racer would fall asleep when he was cried out and they would be spending the night on the couch. He would try to get more details tomorrow. He knew this may very well be the last time in a while, maybe ever, that Racer let him comfort him. He was going to take advantage of it. In a way, Racer needed comfort more than any of them. He took on all the pain, grief, and burdens, of all the boys and never let them help him with his own. So until Racer decided he had had enough, Crutchie was going to cuddle the shit out of him.


End file.
